fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 258
|trsname=Sabertooth |engname=Saber Tooth |volume=#31 |arc=Grand Magic Games arc |jreldate=Nov 9, 2011 |relepisode=Episode 151 }} Sabertooth is the 258th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The news of the return of Fairy Tail's core members spreads like wildfire throughout Fiore. The Magic Council, taking notice, prepares for the end of the seven years of silence. Natsu and the others are informed that, during their absence, a new guild has taken the title of "the strongest in Fiore:" Sabertooth. Meanwhile, Makarov leads Gildarts to a place hidden deep beneath their old guild building, and shows him Fairy Tail's greatest secret, announcing that he will be the next master of Fairy Tail. Elsewhere, two of Sabertooth's strongest, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, easily defeat a Dark Guild with their Dragon Slayer Magic. Furthermore, the two seem to have a past with Natsu and Gajeel. Summary Two young men talk to each other about the return of the Fairy Tail members from seven years ago. One of the men, Sting Eucliffe objects to his partner, Rogue Cheney's lack of interest in the subject, as Rogue looked up to Natsu Dragneel a lot when he was younger. At the Magic Council building, Org tells Lahar and Doranbolt about the return of the missing Fairy Tail members. Though Lahar thinks Doranbolt should be relived by this news, Doranbolt admits to himself he has not even thought about them in a while. Org then starts telling the men how not much has happened in the seven years of their disappearance. The Magic Council has been keeping a close eye on Sabertooth, but Tartaros nor Grimoire Heart has done anything significant. Doranbolt asks if Org is saying Fairy Tail somehow caused this silent period. Org laughs and walks away, saying how he must be getting old if he is putting so much importance on the guild. Two weeks after the return, the news spreads quickly of it. The Fairy Tail Guild starts to bond back together again, and Lucy slowly tries to figure out how her relationship with her father was. Later on, Bisca and Alzack tell Natsu and other members that had disappeared about the new number one guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. They also reveal Fairy Tail has become the weakest since their disappearance. Just then Cana comes over asking where her father might be. Erza says he is at the old Fairy Tail building, so Cana takes it as an opportunity to go do her own work. At the old building, Makarov shows Gildarts a secret passage that leads to Fairy Tail's greatest secret, Lumen Histoire. Gildarts asks Makarov why he is showing this to him, to which Makarov says Gildarts will be the next Fairy Tail master. Meanwhile, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth reminisce about seven years ago, when Rogue was Gajeel's apprentice. Rogue says to forget about the past. Then the two are confronted by an archer from a Dark Guild. He shoots his arrow at them, but Sting catches it and eats it. He then uses a Dragon Roar close to the archer's face which causes him to run away. Sting calls him a coward for abandoning his comrades, who lay defeated behind them. The two are then praised by their Exceed partners. Frosch and Lector. As they walk away, Sting suggest they duel Natsu, but Rogue is not interested. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Unnamed Dark Guild (started and concluded) Magic, Spells & Abilities used Magic used * ** Spells used * Abilities used *Marksmanship Weapons used *Bow and Arrows Navigation